Phan Fiction: Erik's Lament
by Blood Red Queen
Summary: Christine is surprised by Raoul in the graveyard. Erik rushes to her rescue but Raoul's violent nature ends in tragedy...Please read and review. All criticism welcome!


Phan fiction

Erik's lament

Christine placed the flowers on her father's grave and wiped away her tears. Erik had been very protective since Raoul warned them of his vengeance. Erik's love for Christine had blinded her to Raoul's affections, and his fury was frightening to her.

As she walked away a dark shape jumped out from behind a statue and a hand clapped firmly over her mouth. The other arm pinned her arms to her sides so she could not struggle.

Christine let out a muffled scream as she realized Raoul had a firm hold on her and she could not escape.

"Scream and I wring your pretty little neck before anyone comes." he threatened in her ear. Christine quietened and he eased his grip and took his hand away from her mouth. She spun round to look at him.

"What are you doing?!" she cried.

He chuckled darkly, a sound that made Christine's blood run cold.

"Aw don't be that way darling," he sneered "I've come to protect you."

"Protect me?" she asked, bemused,"That was protection?"

Raoul took a step towards her and she backed away instinctively. Grabbing her wrist he pulled her in towards him. She tried to pull away but he held her tightly.

"Raoul stop it!" she screamed as he began to pull the dress off her shoulders,"Help!"

"Who're they going to believe?" he whispered cruelly in her ear"Wealthy Vicompte raped a little innocent chorus girl? Or a whore enticed the patron in order to get a pay rise?"

"Please!" she screamed as he pushed her into a nearby gravestone "Raoul no!"

"Let her go."came a a voice that was gentle yet full of command.

Raoul spun round, still holding Christine, to see Erik standing there, his hands on his sheath, ready to draw his sword. He had heard Christine's screams from where he was stood holding a silent vigil and had rushed to her aid.

Raoul held Christine in front of her, and she was know aware of a steel dagger digging into her stomach. Raoul was holding the weapon dangerously against her.

"Stay back man!" he barked "Or I kill her!"

Erik's face remained calm and serene, yet Christine saw a flash of fear in his mismatched eyes. He drew his sword and pointed it at Raoul threateningly.

"I'm giving you a warning Vicompte, harm her and it will go badly for you. We don't bully women, only cowards do that."

Raoul pulled Christine closer and tightened his grip on the dagger.

"Are you calling me a coward?!" he shouted.

Erik kept his voice low and calm, he flashed a look at Christine,she read it as 'don't struggle,not yet.'

"Since you have failed to relinquish the lady, yes, I am calling you a coward."

Raoul bristled at the insult. Using her hair, he pulled back Christine's head and pressed the cold blade gently on her pale, exposed throat.

Erik took a step forward in alarm, hand outstretched with a small intake of breath. Fear clouded the handsome face and the eye behind the mask widened. Raoul laughed evilly, taking the blade away and returning it to her stomach.

"Release her." Erik demanded again, his voice strong with authority.

"Sorry my friend," Raoul sneered "But can a living lady love a phantom?"

With that Raoul turned Christine's head towards him and kissed her on her protesting mouth. At the same time, a blinding sensation ripped through her stomach.

As they drew apart, Erik went from disgust to horror as he saw the blade covered in deep crimson blood.

Christine reeled back and fell to the floor as Erik growled and launched himself at Raoul. Raoul was too quick and he fled headlong along the cemetery away from them.

Erik ignored him and ran to Christine. Blood flowed on to her pure white dress and it stained so it looked like the poinsettia flower.

"My darling." Erik choked "You're hurt"

Christine grimaced as she sat up, crying out in the pain she lurched forward. Erik caught her and held her protectively.

"Erik," she said, her voice soft and faint "I fear there is little we can do."

Her words seared his soul and he shook his head wildly.

"NO!" he screamed "There must be someone who can help! Madame Giry."

Christine reached up, her fingertips were dripping with blood and when she touched his face it left red trails on the white mask.

"Erik..." She whispered again.

Erik kissed her gently. Vowing silently to himself that he would kill Raoul in vengeance. He began to weep,his tears cascading onto her upturned face.

"Don't die Christine please don't die. I still need you, I shall always need you."

Christine's face was a maelstrom of pain, sorrow and love. Her eyes were bright with pain and her lips trembled.

"I love you Erik." she said simply.

"Christine, no, I love you. You cannot leave me!" Erik's voice shook with pain and sorrow as his shaking hand brushed her cheek. She was now fading fast, and Erik knew that even the most holy prayer could not save her. Groaning in despair her kissed her again, and with terror felt her lips grow cold and her arm slump gently to the floor.....

Crying softly Erik walked along the stone tunnel. His footsteps echoed eerily and the dripping water was magnified by the empty silence.

In his arms he held Christine's body. Respectfully Meg Giry and her mother had cleaned her and redressed her in a new white gown. Her lifeless face betrayed none of the hardship she had lived through, her eyes were gently closed and her mouth was set in a soft pout. So peaceful, he thought, she looks as though she's merely asleep.

Madame Giry and Meg Giry were waiting for him. Dressed in black Madame Giry and her daughter were the only people Erik had allowed to see him since Christine's death.

Madame Giry's face was full of quiet mourning whilst Meg was crying very softly. In the dim light they both stood by the empty mahogany coffin where Christine was to lay for eternity.

Erik tenderly lay Christine's body in the coffin, lovingly he adjusted her hair and dress. He felt empty, though he was weeping he felt there were no more tears to shed. There was no room for sorrow, for he felt nothing. He looked like a dead man, so he felt like one.

Kissing her lightly for the last time Erik traced his finger along her jawline. Her porcelain skin was pale and bloodless and, though she passed into the dark world beyond, she appeared as though she cold open her eyes and smile up at him.

Madam Giry prayed softly while her daughter placed a lace handkerchief on Christine's breast. Erik glanced at her and removed the engagement ring from his pocket. It was Christine's. Gently he placed it onto her finger and clasped her hands around another red rose he had for her. The crimson petals stood out sharply against the white of the dress.

Erik knew he should whisper endearments to her, tell her of his undying adoration and that he would meet her again, tell her he would never love another, never feel physical desire again, for she was not there.

But he could not, he could not feel love or grief, for there was nothing left for him to feel.

"Farewell, Christine. My Angel. Goodbye, my love." he whispered.

They closed the lid and the women left. Leaving Erik to kneel, weeping beside the grave of the woman he loved.


End file.
